The Trouble With Twins
by clockworksharks
Summary: Kate Tunney’s twin cousins have always known about the secret of the covenant. They also moved away in 9th grade, but decided to come back for the sons’ senior year in Ipswich to stir up some trouble… and a few hearts.
1. Kate's Big Surprise

**CH.1**

**----------**

**Kate's Big Surprise**

**--------**

Reid Garwin scowled unpleasantly at his plate of French fries, as if they were to blame for the lameness of his Friday evening. The blond sighed, chucking his fork down with defiance on the table.

"This sucks." He grumbled, his deep blue eyes staring vaguely across the busy bar.

From across the table, Caleb Danvers frowned and shook his head, his chocolate brown eyes furrowed in his usual leader like manor.

"Come on Reid," piped up the boy to Reid's left. Tyler Simms, the quiet shy boy who still had a streak of pure trouble in him patted his best friend heartily on the back. "It could be worse man. We could be stuck in the dorm doing homework."

"Kate should be here any minute," mumbled the fourth boy who was sitting to Reid's right. He glanced down at his Rolex wristwatch and ran a sturdy hand absentmindedly through his long brown hair.

"You're so whipped Pogue," Reid sighed sarcastically. He rolled his blue eyes dramatically and tossed a French fry at Pogue's head.

"Come on," Caleb pitched in, trying to lighten his friend's mood. Reid had never been one for patience. "It's Friday night at Nicky's, I'm sure you can find _something_ to interest you."

"That's true," Reid remarked as he scanned his eyes swiftly around the crowded bar. Most of the family Spencer Academy crowd was absent from the bar that evening, due to the fact that Aaron Abbot's annual beach party was taking place. It seemed that the older generation of Ipswich had gathered at the bar that night. This statement was strongly backed up by the sickening amount of country tunes that floated over the chatter of the crowd.

Reid's gaze found it's way to the pool tables and he let out a small gasp of delight, leaning precariously off of his chair to get a better look.

"What? What is it?" Tyler questioned, poking his slightly spiked brown head around Reid, trying to get a glimpse of whatever it was his friend had spotted.

"Boys, will you just_ look_ at that ass?" Reid whispered with glee.

Pogue and Caleb also craned their necks to get a look at Reid's sighting. Bending over by one of the pool tables was a teenage girl with striking features, prepping up to take her shot.

"Damn," Tyler whistled, nodding approvingly.

"What I wouldn't give to get a free sample of those curves," Reid noted, licking his lips.

"To bad she's not wearing a skirt, huh Reid?" Caleb said mockingly, slightly disapproving of their commentary on the innocent girl, yet knowing better then to reason with them. When it came to girl watching, nothing could stop Reid and Tyler.

"Wow, tight ass!" Pogue added enthusiastically after checking his watch once more. Caleb groaned and gave in.

"She's uh, got pretty hair?"

The other three turned to star at him with raised eyebrows.

"Pretty hair?" Reid asked incredulously. "What grade are you in, like 4?"

"Well she does!" Caleb retorted, gesturing his hands towards the girl in his defense. "You guys already pointed out everything else!"

"Wow, wow, look!" Tyler nudged Reid eagerly and all four of them returned their gazes to the pool table to see that another girl was now joining their subject. They watched eagerly as the new girl sashayed towards her friend with a handful of drinks. To all the boys' intense pleasure, including Caleb's, the girl was wearing a very short jean mini skirt.

"God, those legs go on for miles!" Tyler moaned as he closed his eyes in delight before quickly reopening them to stare at the girl some more.

"I'm more interested in what's between those legs," Reid giggled, lifting a fingerless gloved hand to his mouth.

"Place your bet's now ladies," Pogue grinned, pulling out his wallet.

Reid was the first to comply.

"Red! G-string!" He jostled enthusiastically, slapping down a 5-dollar bill.

"Mm, a black lacey thong!" Tyler added his bill to the pile.

"Uh, green polka-dotted boy shorts." Caleb sighed and put down his cash.

"Is that what Sarah used to wear?" Reid asked sounding perplexed. Caleb ignored him.

"She's definitely a silk kind of girl." Pogue nodded thoughtfully before placing his bet. "Silk, pale pink."

"Who'll care to do the honors?" Reid smirked.

"Me! I'll to it!" Tyler perked up, grinning impishly and his eyes briefly flashed towards the girl.

They watched as the girl gave little yelp, her jean skirt lifting above her firm ass to reveal…

"How can you always tell?" Reid asked in amazement.

Pogue shrugged. "Natural eye for those things I guess."

"Those kind of what honey?"

The boys all jumped and spun around to see Kate who had snuck up behind them unexpectedly. Pogue blushed furiously but Kate didn't seem to notice. Reid chuckled quietly and high fived Tyler beneath the table.

Kate bustled her way into the group and sat down next to Pogue, her face flushed and gleaming with excitement.

"I can't wait to show you all my surprise!" She squealed, clapping her hands together and stomping her feet, causing Caleb to shuffle back slightly in alarm.

"Well hurry it up already," Reid whined. "We've got a beach bash to go to!"

Kate gave him the briefest of looks before turning back to Pogue.

"I was going to wait and let you find out for yourselves once school started." She whispered excitedly, leaning in and beckoning the boys to do the same.

"But I just couldn't help myself," she paused and went into a furious fit of giggles. Reid shot a look at Pogue and mouthed 'she's crazy!'

Pogue cleared his throat in a very manly way.

"Uh, sweetheart? Would you mind just telling us what it is?"

She glared at him.

"Because, uh! We're just so excited! We've been waiting all night!" He added in a hasty attempt to cover his ass.

"Okay fine!" Kate cut him off. "Now, you all stay here and shut your eyes. Absolutely no peaking! I'll be right back! Reid I said no peaking!"

They boys all obliged, knowing better than to argue with Kate Tunney, a girl who constantly got her way. They heard the scraping of her chair against the hardwood and then her clicking feet scurrying across the floor.

"She's finally cracked," Reid hissed under his breath.

"Don't test her Reid," Caleb said warningly. "You know what Kate's like when things don't go her way."

"I sure do," Pogue mumbled.

"Okay! Now on the count of three, you can all open your eyes!" Kate's peppy voice piped up. "One, two, three! Okay! Open them!"

Carefully, the boys all opened their eyes, wincing at the sudden burst of light from the overhead lamp. It didn't take long for their eyes to recover however, for what they saw in front of them was crystal clear.

Pogue and Tyler's jaws dropped respectively. Caleb's eyes grew wide and he blinked several times before rubbing them just to double check what he was seeing. Reid on the other hand, had his mouth completely wide open with his tongue on the verge of hanging out.

For what the boys saw in front of them was clearly the bodies of the two girls they had just been playing an innocent game of checking out and guess the panties with, but the faces of the girls where both very familiar to all of them.

Pogue spoke first. "No effing way!" He exclaimed and then laughed. "No way, you're kidding me!"

The girl who was wearing jeans grinned and waved at him.

"Hey Pogue!" She was wearing a deep sea green shirt that showed off her ample assets and smooth, tan skin. She was holding Kate's right hand and beaming graciously. Tyler's jaw dropped several inches lower at the sound of her voice.

"As if!" Caleb laughed, who was next to recover. "It's the Tunney twins! Wow, it's been years! What are you girls doing back in Ipswich?"

The girl to Kate's left, who had been the victim of the skirt lifting incident smiled widely at him, her blue eyes sparkling vibrantly underneath the dim bar lights.

"Did you miss us boys?" She giggled, leaning in to whisper something inaudible in Kate's ear. This set them into a fit of giggles.

"Wow," Tyler breathed. "You guys sure did grow up!"

Immediately after the words had slipped from his mouth he threw his hands to his mouth, his ears turning bright pink at his own daring.

"Well gosh, so did you!" Laughed the first girl, who released herself from Kate's hand and walked towards Tyler. He looked like he was going to topple out of his chair.

"How've you been Ty?" She ruffled a hand through his spiky brown locks.

Reid still remained silent, staring at the other girl in numb disbelief.

"So fill us in!" Caleb said with a grin after catching sight of Reid's dumbfounded expression. "What's the deal with you two?"

"Ashley and Audrey decided to come back for our senior year!" Kate squeezed, barley able to contain herself. "Isn't that crazy? I just had to surprise you! God, you should have seen the looks on your face! Wait, where's my camera! This is total photo-op!"

Kate began to rustle in her purse and whipped out her digital camera.

"Okay, okay!" She said bossily. "Audrey, you go sit next to Pogue! Ashley, sit on Tyler's lap or something so I can fit you all in the picture. Reid, stop staring like that, you look creepy!"

The girl in the skirt, who was named Audrey, hurried over to squeeze in between Pogue and Caleb. She grinned flirtatiously at Caleb and tucked a stray piece of her honey blonde hair behind her ears.

"Don't mind if I crush you for a sec, do you Ty?" The other twin, Ashley asked as she sat herself down on Tyler's lap. Tyler looked as though he had died and gone to heaven, completely unable to answer her question.

"Okay everyone! One, two, say cheese!" Kate directed and then began to click away like mad. Once she was finished Ashley hopped off of Tyler's lap and skipped back over towards Kate.

"I'm going to document every single event of your time at Spencer!" Kate shrieked, giving Ashley an exuberant hug.

"So, are you guys back for good?" Piped up Reid hopefully, who had finally spoken. Everyone turned on him but he recovered quickly.

"Because that will totally kick ass." He winked at Audrey who was still seated in-between Caleb and Pogue.

"Yeah, we're definitely spending our last year here in Ipswich." Ashley said with a smile. Her matching honey blonde hair was a bit darker then her sisters, and twisted past her shoulders. "Me and Aud needed a change, and we figured what better a way then to reconnect with our cousin Katey and our old friends!"

"It's going to be _wicked_," Audrey added, her eyes flashing with devious delight.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Reid posed, jumping to his feat, clearly delighted by the surprise of the twins. "We have a beach party to head to!"

"Do you guys remember Aaron Abbot?" Kate chattered as everyone stood up.

"Of course! The one who's underwear I lit on fire after exams?" Ashley asked nonchalantly.

Reid gave out a laugh and wrapped one of his muscular arms around her.

"That was a classic Ash! I couldn't have done better myself!"

Tyler glared sulkily at Reid's arm that was draped around Ashley's shoulder but then snapped out of it to hurry along next to them.

"Come on Caleb!" Audrey ushered excitedly. "Let's see if you can still out drink me!"

Caleb frowned for a brief moment, then shrugged with a grin and got up to follow her out the door. Pogue was left behind the chattering crowd to pick up Kate's purse and pay the bill. He sighed, placing his winnings next to the bill, leaving Nicky a nice fat tip.

"So much for a lame Friday," he grinned and then hurried out after the others.

* * *

Please review! Let me know what you think so far. This is my third Covenant story that i'm working on currenty, but I should have it updated soon!


	2. Surfing Lessons

**CH.2**

**-----------**

**Surfing Lessons**

**------**

The beach party was in full swing by the time they arrived. Kate and Pogue were just hopping off his newly polished yellow Ducati as the others pulled up.

"I can't believe _you_ own a hummer Tyler," Ashley grinned as she jumped out of the car and onto the cool sandy beach. "Things really do change when you go away,"

"And get a lot better looking when you get back," Reid muttered in Tyler's ear as they watched Ashley hurry over to greet Kate, despite the fact that they had been apart for only a few moments. Tyler grinned sheepishly and felt his stomach give an irritating whoosh of butterflies as he watched Ashley's wavy blonde hair fly behind her freely.

"She was still hot when she lived her though," Tyler reminded him, still staring at Ashley as her sister now joined her.

"Yeah, but back then she was dating you," Reid sneered, slapping a hand on his knee at his own joke.

"That's not funny man. At least she actually liked me unlike—"

"And just _look_ at oddball Audrey," Reid enthused, ignoring Tyler completely. "Damn, I want her."

"Uh oh," Tyler grinned, folding his arms. "I know that look Reid. It's the 'I'm going to get her to sleep with me if it's the last thing I do' look."

"Precisely," Reid adjusted his hair underneath his black beanie and puffed out his chest slightly.

"Doubt it will take long," he added casually, running a gloved hand over his smooth, well-defined chest. "Who can resist a Garwin after all?"

His sharp blue eyes flashed towards Audrey who was now tying back her blonde locks into a bobbing ponytail.

Caleb now joined the gawking duo and shook his head disapprovingly.

"You two spend all your time _talking_ instead of actually _doing_. Look," he pointed smugly to Pogue, Kate and the twins who were now walking excitedly towards the large beach cabin (which looked more like a house) on top of the nearby hill.

"Shit," Reid and Tyler mumbled and hurried off through the sand to catch up with the others, Caleb following behind.

"So," Caleb asked conversationally as they all fell into step behind the others. "You going to go for Ash again Tyler?"

"Oh man," Tyler grinned, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. "Just look at her," he added in a quiet voice, looking impressed as he watched Ashley walk in front of him. She seemed to glide effortlessly across the sand, her long legs taking the strides with ease. The truth of the matter was Tyler had never quite gotten over Ashley abandoning him back in ninth grade. She'd be his first real girlfriend and he had taken the relationship very seriously. After all, for once a girl actually picked him instead of Reid or any of the others, and that did not happen very often. He supposed it had been because of his shy nature that he had since then outgrown. But back in the day he had always just been 'that other guy', nobody really special. But Ashley had thought he was special. He remembered how they used to do their homework together in her dorm and then talk long walks through the forest and how'd she laugh every time he blushed after kissing her.

And now she was back. Three years later, and looking a lot more filled out and different. Tyler was anxious to see how much she'd changed and find out about everything he'd missed in the past three years. Reid's voice suddenly cut into his whirlwind day dreaming spree.

"You've been staring at her ass for the past five minutes," Reid snorted in his ear. "I think she's getting suspicious."

Tyler flushed bright red and quickly averted his eyes as Ashley snuck a look around her shoulder. She caught his eye for the briefest of moments and smirked before turning back to her conversation with Kate.

"We're here!" Kate squealed as they finally reached the wooden steps up to the deck of the cabin. Large amounts of students were jostling around on the deck, filling up cups of beer and playing an assortment of drinking games.

"Pogue, would you be a sweetheart and get us girls something to drink?" Kate batted her eyelashes up at her dutiful boyfriend. He nodded and hurried off to obey her wishes.

"So give us the scoop," Audrey grinned to her cousin. "What's happened to all these people since we've been gone?"

Kate eagerly obliged launching into full detail of the major uproars and scandals that had occurred during the years. Reid rolled his eyes and yawned. Couldn't the girls catch up on their gossip later? Right now all he was interested in watching catching up with Audrey, in more ways then one.

"I wonder if she's still got the hots for Caleb?" Tyler whispered to Reid as they stood back at the beer table, surveying the girls closely.

"Not a chance man, I don't even know why she did in the first place." Reid replied haughtily. "Besides, why take mopey boy Danvers when she could have something amazing like me?"

Tyler snorted at his friend's own arrogance.

"She didn't seem to think you were that amazing before," he taunted.

"Shut up," Reid growled. "Of course she did, she just wouldn't admit it."

"Oh yeah?" Tyler raised his eyebrows. "And why not?"

"Because she likes playing games." Reid noted thoughtfully. "They both do. Can't you tell? They'll look at you and not look at you. It's a simple method really, they're trying to get the guy all riled up."

"Well it works," Tyler grinned, his blue eyes flashing.

"Well I'm glad they came back. It's about time you and I had some real excitement baby boy." Reid's eyes danced with pure glee. "Finally, a girl who will actually be some what of a challenge."

Tyler snorted. "You really are full of it you know."

"With reason!" Reid placed his hand dramatically over his chest. Tyler groaned and gave him a shove.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the girls, Ashley was trying desperately to pay attention to yet another of Kate's stories but found herself being constantly distracted by the notion that Reid and Tyler were constantly staring at her. She looked over towards who sister who had seemingly noticed the same thing and shot her a knowing smirk. 

It was strange for Ashley to be back in Ipswich. Everything had changed so much over three years. Everyone had grown up, especially Tyler. No longer the short, scrawny, blue-eyed, baby-cheeked boy she had was known, Tyler had truly morphed into, well, a real man. He had grown at least a foot since she had last seen him, and had lost all the baby fat from his face, which now looked masculine and defined. His muscles had hardened and filled out into an impressive swimmer's body. He looked barley recognizably, but his dreamy blue eyes had remained the same.

Ashley instantly felt a three-year-old pang of guilt surface from within her. When she had left all those years ago she had quite obviously left Tyler broken hearted, but he seemed more then willing to forgive and forget. Besides, it's not like they had been serious. It was a grade 9 crush. It happened to everyone. Ashley stirred the contents of her drink thoughtfully and knocked them back, staring up into the starry night sky as Kate continued to ramble on.

"Oh and make sure you never let Kira drink vodka at girls night slumber parties, it turns out downright nasty—" she was saying, before giving out a little gasp and shriek of delight that caused Ashley to regain her attention.

"Oh my gosh! Sarah! Audrey, Ashley, meet my roommate Sarah Wenham. Sarah, these are my awesome cousins I was telling you about!"

A short blonde girl had now joined the crowd to introduce herself. Ashley noticed that both Caleb and Pogue had gone very stiff and formal at the arrival of the new girl.

"Hi," said the girl, smiling sweetly as she shook first Ashley's and then Audrey's hand.

"So you're Sarah?" Audrey chatted happily. Audrey had always been the more social loving one of the two.

"Kate talks about you a lot."

"She talks about you more!" Sarah laughed.

"Do you know Caleb here?" Audrey beamed, propping an eager elbow up on Caleb's shoulder. Caleb coughed slightly.

"He's a total sweetheart, I used to have a huge crush on him!" Audrey babbled.

Instantly, Ashley saw that her twin had struck a nerve. Kate had gone bug eyed and Pogue was shifting uncomfortably by her side. Caleb looked downright miserable, as if he was attending a funeral as opposed to a party. Audrey clearly hadn't noticed the reactions of the others.

"Um, well, actually yes. Me and Caleb dated for a bit last year." Sarah mumbled quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Oh!" Audrey said, her voice raising a few octaves higher, realizing the awkwardness she had just caused in the conversation.

"My god, will you look at this? I've finished my drink already. Hey Sarah, do they still have the girls swim team at Spencer?"

Looking relieved, Sarah began to converse with Audrey as they headed off to find more drinks.

"Wow, good save." Kate murmured.

"Sorry Cale," Ashley apologized. "Nobody warned us that you had been _dating_ all this time we were gone." She grinned, hoping to lighten the mood.

"It's all right," Caleb said, smiling weakly. "I'll survive."

Thankfully at that moment, Reid and Tyler sauntered over to the rejoin the group, therefore destroying any further implications of the awkward conversation. Reid glanced around looking for Audrey and scowled when he saw her Sarah talking to Aaron Abbot, the host of the party.

"That hot shot better not make any moves," Reid growled. "Just look at the slime ball."

"He's almost up there next to you in the slime department Reid," Caleb teased. Reid glared at him, folding his arms huffily into his chest.

"Hey," Tyler said, grinning at Ashley.

"Hey," she replied, smiling despite herself.

"Nice night huh?" He gestured to the sky.

Ashley craned her neck upwards and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, Tyler was looking straight at her.

"You look hot Ash," he grinned, his ears turning a delicate shade of pink.

Ashley frowned. "Do I? Why am I sweating or something? Because I think it's actually kind of cold out—"

Tyler laughed. "What I meant was, you look good."

"I know what you meant stupid," Ashley laughed. "I was just trying to be sarcastic."

"Well good to know at least that hasn't changed about you." Tyler remarked.

Ashley shot him a wry smile.

"So this party is kind of a bust, isn't it?" She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Tyler frowned. "We just got here."

"Yeah, yeah," Ashley waved her hand dismissively. "But nothing _exciting_ is going on."

"Well did you have something in mind?" Tyler asked hopefully.

"Actually now that you mention it…" Ashley's eyes scanned downward off the deck and onto the beach. "Those surfboards are starting to look promising."

"Surfing?" Tyler laughed. "Do you know how cold lake Ipswich is this time of year?"

"What, are you scared of a little cold water?" Ashley mocked.

Tyler remembered what Reid had said early about Ashley and Audrey playing games. He was really going to have to commit to this if he wanted to keep her remotely interested.

"Okay," he said finally. "Your on."

Ashley raised her eyebrows at him coyley.

"Here Katey, would you take my drink? Me and Tyler are going to go for a walk on the beach."

"Sure!" Kate giggled and shot a very obvious glance to Tyler.

Tyler followed her down to the beach. The water was washing against the shoreline, reflecting the brilliant full moon. Ashley kicked off her sandals and headed towards the surfboards, not once looking back to see if Tyler was still following. Tyler hurriedly pulled off his shoes and socks and jogged along to keep up. The sand felt cool and soft beneath his feet.

"You're seriously up for this?" He asked again tentatively.

"The question is, are you?" Ashley laughed as she hoisted up one of the surfboards.

"Yeah I am, of course." Tyler blurted. "We better take them around the cove, just in case Aaron sees us borrowing them without permission and freaks out."

Again Ashley's eyebrows rose. "Okay," she replied and headed off with the surfboard tucked under her arms with ease.

Again Tyler had trouble keeping up with her pace. She moved so quickly and effortlessly, even against the sand. They made there way around the corner of the shoreline into the cove that kept them hidden from view of the enormous beach house. They propped the boards up against the rock and surveyed the water.

"Like I said," Tyler mumbled. "It's going to be freezing."

"Cool," Ashley shrugged and turned around to slip out of her clothes and into a bikini. Tyler tried desperately to pry his eyes away from her, but failed.

"You going in like that?" Ashley smirked.

Tyler swallowed. Another test. Unwillingly he pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the cool sand. He noticed Ashley's mouth had upturned in a grin and he glared at her as he kicked off his pants. He thanked himself silently for choosing to wear his black boxers today as oppose to the white ones.

"Nice pecks," Ashley remarked, cocking her head as she gave him the look over.

"Thanks," Tyler mumbled, feeling his ears heat up once more.

"Shall we?" She grinned and gestured to the water.

They picked up the boards and headed towards the water. Tyler dipped one toe in tentatively and quickly withdrew it with a wince.

"Like I said, freezing!"

"You're a wimp," Ashley laughed and waded waist deep into the water.

"Come on! Are you scared the fish might bite?" She catcalled towards a grumpy Tyler who was still standing defiantly on the beach.

"I must be out of my mind," he grumbled, before sucking up and stepping into the water. He knew the sooner he got in the sooner his body would adjust, but the cold water stung against his bare skin and caused his teeth to chatter.

He braved it out towards Ashley, who had now ducked her entire body beneath the chilly waves.

"Ap-p-p-artentley your m-mind snapped when you were g-g-gone." Tyler chattered, rubbing his arms furiously to keep warm.

Ashley grinned and flashed her eyes wildly.

"Wasn't I always? Come on, are you going to go under or not?"

"Not a chance. I at least have some sanity remaining."

"Fine," Ashley grinned wickedly as she slowly closed the space between them. "I guess you'll need a little help fro me then!"

"No!" Tyler backed away hurriedly. "Stay away! Don't even think—"

Ashley lunged at him full force, wrapping her arms around his waist and sending the both crashing under the frigid water.

Tyler broke from the surface gasping frantically, his whole body shaking from the icy unexpected impact it had just received.

"You're crazy!" He panted as Ashley rose, a wide grin fixed on her face.

He splashed a large amount of water to her face but she dodged artfully and swam over to her floating surfboard.

"Let's go out deeper," she prompted, straddling her board as if it was a horse and began to paddle outwards.

Tyler shook his head in disbelief but hurried to follow. Despite his physical discomfort, he couldn't wipe the smile away from his face.

* * *

**I promise I have an interesting plot in this story, and it IS leading somewhere. Just be patient, the first chapters always have to be about 'character establishment' it seems. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *


	3. Blue Eyes, Baby

**CH. 3 **

**----**

**Blue Eyes, Baby**

**---**

Meanwhile, back at the party Kate and Audrey were chatting and giggling in a corner not to far off from the rest of the group.

"So Ash and Ty already hitting it off, huh?" Kate giggled.

"Don't count on it," Audrey grimaced. "She's still pretty upset, you know. About having to leave Shy and all that?"

"Oh right, her boyfriend. Think she'll mention him to Tyler?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Audrey corrected. "Can't say. She never wants to talk about it these days."

"Poor girl, but, she chose to came back, right?" Kate asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," Audrey sighed. She stared off into the distance, her heart feeling heavy. They had come back. It was going to be hard to cover up the reasons.

"So," Audrey said changing the subject. "I can't believe you didn't tell me Caleb had a girlfriend! Especially your _roommate_." Audrey glared at her cousin who grinned back sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, but they had broken up. I didn't think it was that important."

"Sure Kate," Audrey smirked. "You're the biggest gossip queen I know. You just didn't want to tell me because you think—"

"Because I _know_ you have the hots for Caleb." Kate finished smugly.

Audrey grinned and shot a glance back to Caleb who was now laughing with the other boys.

"He got way hotter since I last saw him," Audrey remarked.

"And so have you!" Kate added.

Audrey surveyed Caleb closely, his muscular build, his tall dark features. Her eyes traced their way over his large brown eyes and full lips. Audrey sighed.

"He wasn't to keen on me last time around though."

"So what! It was freshman year. Things change Aud!"

"True. Guess I'll have to step my game up this time around." Audrey laughed.

"Watch out though, I don't think he'll make a move as long as one of his friends likes you." Kate said.

"What do you mean?" Audrey frowned.

"Hello?" Kate waved a hand in front of Audrey's face exasperatedly. "Don't tell me you've been oblivious to the fact that Reid has been staring at you all night!"

"He has?" Audrey frowned again, looking over now to the blond boy of the group. She watched as Reid slapped Pogue so hard on the back he spat out a mouthful of beer onto the ground. Audrey smiled. Reid had always been…interesting. She had never really noticed him though when she had lived in Ipswich, she had only had eyes for Caleb. She sighed miserably at the memory of Caleb always telling her he just wanted to be friends. She glanced back towards Reid. Could the reason for Caleb's rejection been because of Reid?

She looked hard at Reid. He was attractive; she had just never registered it until now. He wasn't as fit as Pogue or Caleb, but still had a chiseled chest and an impressive bone structure. His well-defined cheekbones accented his alluring blue eyes.

"Interesting," Audrey muttered absently.

"You're still an oddball Audrey." Kate shook her head in wonder.

"Thanks," Audrey grinned, still staring at the boys.

"Let's go back, shall we?" Kate rolled her eyes and dragged Audrey by the sleeve back to the group.

"So where do you think Ashley and Tyler are now?" Pogue asked with a stifled giggle and a nudge.

"Not even first base, knowing baby boy." Reid snorted.

"For your information," Audrey cut in exasperatingly. "They're swimming in the lake and having a nice talk about why we left."

Everyone turned and blinked at her.

"You forgot didn't you?" Audrey sighed, playing with her bangs anxiously. "Me and Ash can tell what the other is doing, feeling and thinking."

"Right, the freaky twin connection. Forgot about that." Reid grinned at her and winked cheekily. Audrey stared back unperturbed. To tell the truth, the conversation occurring between Ashley and Tyler was worrying her.

Ashley and Audrey each shared their special gifts. It had been part of the reason that they had been accepted into the coven in the first place. Audrey had always had the gift to sense what others were thinking, and sometimes, even what they felt. She could only feel the emotions of people who were very close to her, or who were very close to Ashley. Through the image of her sister that she saw in her head, she could clearly sense a strong emotion from Tyler. The way his heart accelerated when he looked into Audrey's sister's eyes, and the way he felt hot and flustered when he spoke to her. Ashley knew the signs well, pure and un-deniable attraction.

"Uh oh," Audrey muttered as Tyler's feelings flashed through her head.

"What?" Reid asked. Audrey realized he was watching her intently. She tried hard to lock into him, but for some reason found his thoughts and emotions clouded. She frowned. This happened very rarely, she could at least get somewhat of a sense of someone. The only other person she'd had trouble reading was Caleb, who had always been close to impossible.

"Oh, nothing. My drinks empty again that's all." She smiled tentatively.

"Oh," Reid's face brightened slightly. "Come on, let's go get another."

Pogue shot a smirk at Caleb who rolled his eyes. Kate glared at both of them.

"I'm not going to let him date rape me," Audrey called in a singsong voice over her shoulder as her and Reid walked side by side towards the house.

"Damn, way to ruin my plans." Reid laughed.

"In your dreams, Garwin."

"No," Reid pointed out. "In my dreams it wouldn't be rape."

"I've been gone for three years and you _still_ aren't over yourself." Audrey smirked and pushed him playfully.

"Come on," Reid laughed. "I know where Aaron hides the good liquor."

They stepped into the lake house. The wooden frames were glossy and a fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace. The main action was taking place at a large pool table in the center of the room. As Audrey and Reid walked by, the host of the party, Aaron Abbot looked up from his game of pool to survey the newcomers.

"Hey Garwin, who's the new babe?"

"She's not new jerk," Reid snarled, taking Audrey's hand protectively in his. Despite herself, Audrey felt a rush hit her at his touch. His hand was warm and rough, yet still had a pleasing feeling to it.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I never seen her before." Aaron shouted loudly, clearly very drunk.

"Audrey Tunney," Audrey sighed. "I believe we've previously have the pleasure."

Aaron blinked, looking stunned.

"You're a Tunney? Wow, which one?" He blurted.

"Oddball Audrey." Audrey smiled pleasantly.

A few other pool players turned and whispered to each other, shooting looks at Audrey and then to Reid.

"Shit," Aaron mumbled. "Well uh, you uh—"

"She's taken care of Aaron," Reid cut in haughtily and dragged Audrey down the hall before she could even protest.

"Do you think there going to eat me alive or something?"

"They could if they would." Reid muttered angrily as he opened the door to a bedroom and pulled Audrey in.

"I know what was going through each of their minds when they saw me," Audrey said. "But they're all stupid and drunk. Don't think I couldn't handle any possible situation Reid."

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly. "I just want to hog you tonight."

He stepped closer towards her and took her other hand in his. Audrey stared down at her hands immediately, avoiding all eye contact from his piercing blue eyes. She wasn't sure if she liked or disliked not being able to tell what Reid was thinking. In a way it was scary but in another way it was somewhat thrilling, not knowing what was going on compelled her. She would have to go by what she naturally felt, and it terrified and excited her all at once.

Reid sighed. He could uncomfortable between them. Perhaps he'd acted a bit to boldly. He released one of her hands and tugged gently at a loose chunk of her blonde hair. Her fingers brushed against his lightly, and it sent tingles shooting up from his spine.

"I missed you." Reid said bluntly, without releasing the words had slipped from his mouth.

"Me too," Audrey smiled.

"Things sucked when you left," Reid murmured.

"Sure, sure." Audrey laughed softly.

"For real," Reid argued.

"You're full of shit." Audrey grinned.

"Bite me," Reid snarled playfully.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. Now, where did you say Aaron kept the good liquor?"

"Behind his mirror, in the bathroom." Reid waved towards the bathroom door.

Audrey skipped towards the bathroom and opened the bathroom to find an expensive looking selection of booze. She selected a 26er of Disaronno and headed back to sit down on the bed.

"That tastes like cherry flavored cough medicine," Reid made a face.

"All the more for me then," Audrey added cheerily.

Reid yanked the bottle from her hand and took a long steady swig before passing it back and wiping his mouth.

"So, can I ask you something?" He said gently.

"Let me guess. Why I left?"

"More or less." Reid laughed. "Mind reader." He poked her playfully.

"Actually, no. Common sense." She grinned. Audrey wasn't sure if she wanted to reveal to Reid that she couldn't sense his feelings because she wasn't entirely sure what it meant. She also wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Right well, just before exams at the end of term that year, Ashley—" Audrey paused, trying to find the proper words. "Ashley _saw _something." She paused again, waiting for Reid, who nodded his understanding. She went on.

"She that something terrible was going to happen in Ipswich, and she was terrified. I could feel what she was feeling; it was so intense neither of us could bear it. We had to tell our mom, and she immediately insisted that we moved back until the vision passed. Ashley was getting really sick, so we left."

"I see." Reid said quietly. "Makes sense."

"It sucked," Audrey added quickly, the painful feelings prickling within her.

"Yeah, told you so." Reid smiled slightly.

"Anyways, last year, Ashley stopped seeing things. She saw the outcome, the positive. So, we know all about what happened with Chase last year. We thought about moving back, but we were so accustomed to our life in Boston, we didn't think it would be a good idea."

"And then?" Reid pressed.

"And then," Audrey sighed. "Things sort of went downhill. We weren't happy there anymore. We needed a change, and we missed our old home. We missed you guys." Audrey smiled and looked up at him.

"We missed you to," Reid breathed.

They were close together now. Audrey felt her breathing deepen despite herself. Reid's gaze was fixed firmly on hers, as if he was asking her what should happen next. Suddenly, Audrey reeled back. A wave of emotion struck her, emotions that were not her own. She gasped and clutched at her head. Reid's arms flung to her side protectively to stop her from collapsing on the bed.

"Aud, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Ash," she gasped, her head spinning in and out of focus. "Something's wrong. We've got to go find her, now!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Forgive me please for the amount of time it took be to update, and the shortness of this chapter. Exams are in two weeks and school is VERY stressful lately, which causes my brain to stifle every time I sit down to write. Let me know what you think, please review!_


	4. Recovery

**Chapter Four- Recovery **

* * *

Audrey's feet flew across the sand of the beach

Audrey's feet flew across the sand of the beach. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her mind still spinning from the overload of distressing emotions coming from her sister. Her only thought was to find Ashley immediately. Reid was panting by her side, trying to keep pace as the pair dashed across the shore towards two figures immerging from the placid water.

Tyler was staggering out of the water, dripping wet, clutching a stirring Ashley in his arms.

"Oh no!" Audrey shrieked, as she rushed to her sister's side.

"What happened?" Reid gasped as Tyler set down Ashley gently on the sand.

She began to cough and splutter violently as Audrey dropped to her knees to examine her.

"I-I don't know," Tyler stammered. "She just all of a sudden fell underwater and came back up screaming."

"Where is he?" Ashley suddenly bolted upright, her eyes wide and terrified. "Where's Shia? Please tell me he's okay!" She clutched at her sister's arm franticly.

"Ash! Calm down!" Audrey pushed her sister back down to a lying position. "Shy is fine, he's sitting at his desk in his room."

"Oh Audrey it was terrible," Ashley wailed. "I-I s-saw him, hanging from a rope, off the old back building."

The rest of her babble became inaudible through her tears and coughing.

"Who the fuck is Shia?" Reid asked. "What happened?"

Audrey sighed and turned to Reid and Tyler who looked stunned and confused.

"Shia is her boyfriend, uh, ex boyfriend from back home in Boston. She had a vision of him." Audrey winced as the vision that had come to her sister suddenly flashed through her own head.

"Boyfriend?" Tyler muttered.

"Ex boyfriend," Audrey sighed exasperatedly. "Listen, I think we need to take her home. She's running a temperature."

"I'll call the others," Reid said quietly as he fumbled for his cell phone.

'It's okay Ash," Audrey murmured soothingly to his sister as she stroked her twin's soaked hair. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Oh god, p-please," Ashley muttered, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"They'll meet us at the car." Reid said quietly, still looking panic stricken.

"Okay, Tyler can you help me get her up?" Audrey asked.

Tyler nodded, and wrapped Ashley's limp figure gently up into his arms.

* * *

The car ride home was filled with tension. Kate refused to stop fussing over Ashley the entire way home. It took Audrey nearly 10 minutes to convince her that Ashley would be fine sleeping back in the dorm. After giving a hasty fair well to Pogue and Kate, the others walked back in silence to the dorms. Ashley was hanging loosely off of Tyler as he piggybacked her to her and Audrey's dorm. Audrey led the way, followed by Reid who was nervously wringing his hands.

"Thanks Tyler," Audrey said quietly as she opened the door to the dorm. "You can just set her down on the bed over there, she'll be all right."

Tyler nodded and obeyed her command, gently resting Ashley down on the soft bed.

"You sure you're going to be okay Aud?" Reid asked, gently placing a hand on the small of her back.

"I'll be fine," Audrey said, pressing a tight smile. "I just need to talk to her that's all."

"Okay well if you need anything—"

"I know where to find you." Audrey interrupted. "Thanks Reid."

Reid and Tyler shuffled out of the dorm and Audrey locked and bolted the door behind them, before turning on her sister.

"Oh Audrey it was awful!" Ashley burst out suddenly. "I thought he had killed himself. I thought I'd lost him for good."

"There, there." Audrey murmured softly, rubbing her sister's back. "Do you want to call him? Just to reassure yourself?"

Ashley sniffed and nodded as she pulled a pillow in tightly to her stomach.

"Okay, just let me get the phone."

"Thanks Aud, you're the best." Ashley choked.

Ashley's fingers trembled over the phone as she dialed the familiar number.

One ring. Two ring. Three ring

"Hello?"

Ashley let out a laughing sob of relief at the sound of his voice.

"Hello? Ash is that you?"

"It's me," Ashley replied.

"Ash! God it's good to hear your voice. How are you? How's Ipswich? Do you hate it? 'Cuz I can drive there right now and pick you up."

"Shia slow down," Ashley laughed. "I've been better. Ipswich is fine. Same as always."

"Well, what's the occasion of the call? If you don't mind me asking."

Ashley paused. "Just uh, wanted to make sure you were doing all right. How are you?"

"Shitty without you baby, but I'll survive. When can I come for a visit?"

"Well I don't want you to waste money on gas—"Ashley began, but was immediately cut off.

"Ashley I don't care. Hell, I'll make my mom pay for. If you want me to come see you, I'll go right away."

"Well how about the long weekend?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll leave on Friday right after class. Then you can show me around this special town of yours."

"I can't wait to see you." Ashley felt calm and relief wash over her, the searing image of Shia hanging from a rope was fading quickly from her thoughts. The promise of seeing him face to face in a few weeks time was comforting.

"Listen, I'd love to chat more but I gotta go, the guy's wanna go for a run."

"Well don't let me keep you. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Will do. Bye Ash, I love you. Miss you."

"Miss you too. I'll call you tomorrow." Ashley hung up the phone and sighed.

Now that her mind was more at peace all she really wanted was to sleep. Audrey came bustling back in from the mini kitchen; she had respectfully not been listening in to the conversation. Ashley didn't know why she bothered, seeing how they always knew each other's thoughts.

"I made you some tea," Audrey smiled, passing her twin a steaming mug.

"Thanks. Sorry about tonight by the way, I must have really ruined your night."

Audrey frowned. "No, not really."

"Well, I know I ruined Reid's," Ashley smirked.

"Oh no, not you to?"

"You should know! You're the mind and feeling reader!"  
"Yeah but it's weird, I can't seem to read him at all. Not even a glimmer." Audrey frowned.

"Huh," Ashley mused. "That only seems to happen with guys you really like."

"Oh, shut up will you?" Audrey felt her cheeks heating up.

"You're confused now, but I'm pretty sure you'll find that you are extremely attracted to him. And he is definitely hot for you."

"Sometimes, having a twin sister is a pain in the ass." Audrey smirked and tossed a pillow at her sister.

"You know you love me!" Ashley grinned.

"I'm just relieved your okay. By the way, I accidentally heard a bit of that conversation between you and Tyler."

"Yeah," Ashley sighed.

"Hate to say it, but he's a little smitten with you coming back."

"I sort of figured." Ashley grimaced. "I mean, Tyler's a great guy. But I don't think I could ever start something new, especially after how things are with Shy right now, I just—"

"I know, I know." Audrey said, holding up a hand to silence her. "I'm just letting you know."

"You're right, twin sisters are a pain in the ass." Ashley laughed.

"Whatever." Audrey grinned. "I think we should get some sleep, class does start tomorrow, we wouldn't want to sleep in and miss our big day back."

"Good idea," Ashley yawned and flung her wavy blonde locks into a loose ponytail.

"Sweet dreams," Audrey said as she slid under the warmth of her covers.

"You too sis."

* * *

"What a night," Reid sighed as he fell back onto his bed.

"I know, not a great first night for the twins." Tyler said glumly.

"I'm still confused as to what happened. It must suck to have powers like that." Reid mused, staring up at the ceiling. His mind was still on Audrey, her gorgeous blue twinkling eyes, golden flowing hair, and then there was that body…skinny waist, flawless curves, smooth skin that screamed 'touch me'…

"Damn," Reid said allowed.

"What?" Tyler asked, looking puzzled.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Reid felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

"I hope Ashley tells me what was wrong tomorrow," Tyler sighed. "I don't like seeing her like that, it's scary."

"Attached already are we?" Reid teased.

"No," Tyler spat back, far to quickly. "Just being thoughtful. Besides, I wouldn't be talking."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Reid asked innocently.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to try, I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Not a clue," Reid smirked. "I'm going to bed though, goodnight."

"Yeah same," Tyler grumbled. "See you in the morning."

"Sure, if you don't have nightmares and try to crawl into bed with me."

"Goodnight, Reid." Tyler said bitterly.

Reid rolled over onto his back and folded his arms beneath his head. He sighed, and then yet his mind roam free once more.

**A/N:** _My apoligies for it being such a short chapter again, I just really felt the need to update!_

_Please Review, tell me what you think! Sorry for the delay / I really suck haha._


	5. Flirtation Begins

**Chapter Five**

**'Flirtation Begins' **

--

"I forgot how much I hated these stupid ties!" Audrey whined as she examined herself in the mirror, fully dressed in her new Spencer attire.

"And look how hideous this skirt is," she continued, rolling up the hem of her skirt a good three inches. "Skirts were meant to be short not long."

"Oh suck it up, will you?" Ashley said presently as she bustled past her sister, picking up various textbooks and shoving them into her bag.

"I can't wait to get to class. I've missed school so much!"

"Are you still sick?" Audrey blanched. "Honestly, anyone who says that has to have something severely wrong with them."

"Whatever. Pass me that mascara, would you?"

"That's my mascara!" Audrey said defensively.

"So? I lost mine." Ashley said absentmindedly.

Audrey groaned and tossed the tube of clinque over at her sister.

"Thanks," Ashley said cheerily.

"You owe me a new one," Audrey grumbled back.

Mornings did not suit her well, and with all the excitement from the previous evening she was more then a little tired.

"Time to go!" Ashley called from the doorway.

Audrey sighed and quickly took one last look in the mirror before following suit.

--

In front of the pristine lecture styled classroom for grade 12 literatures, Reid Garwin stood impatiently awaiting the arrival of his newest female obsession.

"Less then 24 hours of her being back and you've already bumped her to the top of your list." Tyler smirked as he ran a hand through his hair absently.

"Whatever man, she is smoking hot." The blond replied, glancing over the heads of incoming students.

"And there she is." He added excitedly. "And will you look at that skirt."

Sure enough, Audrey and Ashley walked down the hall, gazes of many students following them as they past.

Audrey was in the middle of taunted Ashley for not rolling up her skirt, when she felt her pile of books suddenly being tugged from her arms.

"Hey what the—"

Her eyes met with Reid's gleaming smirk.

"Morning Reid." She rolled her eyes and tried to yank back the books.

"As a welcome back treat I'm going to be your pack mule for the day." Reid laughed, falling into step with her.

Ashley shot Audrey a look but Audrey firmly ignored it. There was no way Reid liked her, it was all just innocent flirting…right?

"Well thanks, I'm honored." She smiled, without realizing she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was rather stunning to look at; blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. Audrey's cheeks grew hot as Reid placed his hand on her back to usher her into class.

"And you're so sitting with me for this class. I'll die of boredom otherwise, Tyler has no appreciation for any of my harmless pranks."

"That's because they're stupid." Tyler muttered, then turned to Ashley who had been tailing behind Audrey and Reid's parade.

"Hey Ash, feeling better?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Just kind of had a scare. It's all sorted out." She smiled, trying to look reassuring. Tyler obviously bought it because he beamed at her with his innocent smile. Ashley sighed and followed her friends to their seats in the classroom.

Half way through the professor's lecture, Reid was still staring at Audrey as she vaguely watched the chalkboard and absently doodled in her notebook. Reid was purposely sitting closer to her then needed. He liked the sensation of heat radiating from her body.

She looked cute today, her hair worn long and messy, and yet still looking perfect. He had obviously noticed the shortened skirt as well, and the lean legs that taunted his brain. He reached out and touched her arm lightly.

"Hey," he whispered. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"What do you mean, we?" Audrey grinned, raising her eyebrows.

"You and I, obviously." Reid leaned in closer and breathed in her ear. He felt her shiver slightly and found himself insanely turned on.

"Did you have something in mind?" She whispered back playfully.

Oh boy, did he ever have things in mind. He almost had to force himself from not reaching beneath the desk and grazing one of her legs.

"Well, I suppose go to Nicky's as usual, but then afterwards I had something special in mind but just for you and me."

Audrey raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

"It's a surprise." Reid winked and shifted ever so slightly closer to her, pleased with how well this was going.

--

From a few rows beneath and across the room, Caleb Danvers was watching Reid so obviously putting the moves on Audrey. How did she not see right through he shallowness? For some strange reason, Caleb felt a slight pang every time Audrey giggled at one of Reid's stupid jokes. Could it be that he was feeling jealous?

No, of course not, he thought to himself. It was nothing. He was still feeling lonely about the whole being dumped situation. He was just annoyed that Reid was treating Audrey just like any other girl. If Caleb had to choose a phrase to sum of Reid Garwin's lifestyle, he would definitely choose 'nail and bail.'

He glared as Reid started to tug on Audrey's hair, who slapped him playfully and laughed. How girls ever feel for his arrogant self-absorbed bullshit he'd never know.

--

"So tonight should be fun!" Ashley was standing in front of the mirror in her underwear, a pile of clothes on the bed behind her as she debated what to wear.

"As long as you wear clothing." Audrey smirked as she twirled around in a short, turquoise party dress she had dug out of her suitcase. "But if decide not to, I'm sure Tyler won't mind."

Ashley rolled her eyes and then snatched a pair of white shorts and a black lacey top that she only buttoned up a little over half way.

"All right fine, let's go."

"All right! Bring on the party!" Audrey cheered. Strangely for some reason, she had chosen to block off Ashley from knowing that her and Reid would be hanging out alone after Nicky's for her 'welcome home surprise'. For some reason, she wanted to keep it a playful little secret from everyone.

Nicky's was in full swing. Even on school nights, students still flocked to the local bar and drank and danced their homework troubles away. Pogue, Kate, Caleb, Tyler and Reid were already seated at a table by the time the twins showed up.

"Late as always!" Kate taunted playfully as she got up to hug her cousins.

"Late is great Kate!" Audrey said in a mocking Australian accent.

"You're so funny!" Kate squealed and snorted most unattractively with laughter.

Reid snickered at the table as he pulled up an empty seat for Audrey next to him.

"Wow, what a gentleman." Audrey grinned sarcastically as she sat down, smoothing out her short dress.

"Only to beautiful ladies such as yourself." Reid said without a trace of embarrassment. From the other side of the table Caleb groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I've never seen him try this hard to get into a girl's pants." Caleb muttered to Pogue who began to chuckle.

--

Ashley sat at the table and listened to the endless chatter of her friends. She tried to smile and joke around, but her thoughts kept wandering back to the same subject. Shia. His lopsided grin and dark brown eyes, messy, scruffy hair and everything she had fallen in love with about him. She sighed heavily and absently sipped on her gin and tonic.

Unbeknownst to her, Tyler was watching her intently. His shyness or common sense was telling him not to pester her about what was wrong. He just wished she would cheer up a bit; he didn't like seeing her like this.

The night wore on and soon the gang had finished off enough drinks to get them in the mood for dancing. Dancing at Nicky's was simple tradition; the jukebox contained an impressive amount of songs from all different genres.

Audrey, who's head was now insanely buzzing had a brilliant idea as she pondered over the jukebox.

"How about a ballad singing contest?" She laughed loudly.

"Boo! Pick some dancing music!" Reid protested, playfully shoving her out of the way.

"No! I've got the perfect song, you shush and listen to me sing."

She dropped a quarter into the slot, and Nancy Sinatra's slow, eerie voice filled the bar.

_I was five and he was six  
We rode on horses made of sticks  
He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fight_

Audrey began to sing along perfectly with the lyrics, and grabbed Reid and forced him into a slow waltz type dance.

"Sing with me Garwin," she said dramatically in another fake accent. Reid laughed and grabbed her around the waist, twirling her around in a half drunken waltz.

_Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down._

Ashley sat at the table and couldn't help but laugh as she watched her sister making a total fool out of herself. Ashley knew Audrey loved this song, it was so dark yet sadly beautiful. The next set of lyrics had always brought Tyler to her mind.

_Seasons came and changed the time  
When I grew up, I called him mine  
He would always laugh and say  
"Remember when we used to play?"_

She looked over at Tyler who met her gaze and smiled at her. She smiled back. Somehow, things we're good between them. And despite everything, it brought her comfort.

_Bang bang, I shot you down  
Bang bang, you hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, I used to shoot you down._

_Music played, and people sang  
Just for me, the church bells rang._

"Now," Audrey instructed. "I'm the Beatrix Kiddo, and your Bill. And I'm obviously going to kill you." She poked him in his chest playfully, immitating the final scene of Kill Bill Vol. 2.

"Whatever you say." Reid smirked and dipped her back over his arm.

_Now he's gone, I don't know why  
And till this day, sometimes I cry  
He didn't even say goodbye  
He didn't take the time to lie._

_Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down..._

The last note of the song rang out and Audrey exploded into a fit of giggles.

"Thanks for the dance partner." She winked and skipped off back to the table.

Reid decided he needed some air to clear his head. He stepped out into the cool September air, inhaling it deep into his lungs. What was it about this girl? She had arrived back in Ipswich in less then 48 hours he was…he struggled for a word. Obsessed? No that made him sound like a stalker. Smitten? No, that sounded to lame. He settled for 'very interested.' All though he knew deep down it was something more then that. Something about that weirdo Audrey that gave him a sense that it was more then just her looks that attracted him to her.

He shook his head and laughed. That was just the drunk talking. Reid Garwin was a ladies man, and he took the title with pride. Audrey Tunney was going to be his greatest conquest, and he was going to be the adventure of her life. Yeah, he liked the sounds of that. He strutted back inside to rejoin the others.

Audrey was standing by the bar when she looked over see Reid gliding back towards the table. It was either the alcohol rushing to her head or some strange wave of heat but she felt a little light headed as she stared into his deep blue eyes.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ready for your surprise?"

She smiled and reached for her jacket.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go."

**BAHA, Finally, Reid and Audrey are going to get it on. Or will they? Ohh, hate to keep you all in suspence but your going to have to await the next chapter!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	6. Caution, Dangerous Curves Ahead

**Chapter Six**

**"Caution, Dangerous Curves Ahead" **

**...**

"You don't think Tyler's going to be pissed that you're stealing his car?" Audrey mused as she hopped into the front passenger seat.

"Borrowing without permission." Reid corrected as he slid the keys into the ignition. The hummer purred to life.

"I do it a lot. He's used to it."

"You are so bad ass." Audrey smirked, tying her blond hair up into a ponytail.

"I like it better down," Reid frowned, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hrm." Audrey mused as she pulled it out again and began fixing it in the mirror.

Reid drummed his hands on the steering wheel, eagerly anticipating what he hoped would happen by the end of the night. They drove through the rest of downtown Ipswich, past little shops and stalls and out into the country.

"Ouu, the dells." Audrey remarked as they drove past the rusted old high way sign. "Intense Garwin."

"Don't mock. I'm taking you somewhere special." He grinned as he turned the hummer down a dirt road.

"Sketchy. This is like a low budget horror movie. Any minute now you're going to reveal to me that you're secretly a vampire who's thirsting for my blood."

"I was actually going for the whole crazy psycho killer bit, but vampire is a step up." Reid laughed

They had reached their final destination. Reid parked the hummer and hoped out. Audrey squinted through the windshield and smiled; the cliff's that surrounded the dells. She'd been here before only a few times, but remembered loving it. You could sit and gaze up at the stars perfectly on any given cloudless night.

Reid opened her door, and bowed graciously.

"Why thank you." Audrey laughed and stepped out onto the cliff. The air was cool and she shivered slightly, hugging her jacket closer to her body.

Reid opened the trunk of the hummer and dragged out two sleeping bags and a blanket.

"Fortunately," he said as he walked past her. "I always come prepared."

"So this is my big surprise?" She grinned as she watched him neatly spread out the blanket on the earthy rubble at the foot of the cliff.

"Well, there's a little more to it."

Reid stood with his back facing the edge of the cliff and began to slowly walk backwards.

"Garwin what the hell are you—" she jumped and gasped out loud. Reid had just stepped completely off the cliff and was now suspended in mid air.

"Forgot I could do that?" He cocked his head with a smirking grin and flipped upside down in midair.

"Show off." Audrey muttered, venturing closer to the edge.

"Care to join me?"

"Not sure if I trust you enough." Audrey said coyly.

Reid pouted. "Oh come on. I'll be nice! I promise." He held out his arms, daring her.

Audrey took a deep breath. She couldn't back down to a challenge, especially if Reid Garwin was the so-called challenger.

"All right fine. You win."

She clenched her teeth and reached out for his arms. He held her by her forearms.

"See? Easy as pie." He murmured.

Audrey gazed into his deep liquid black eyes. Then she glanced to the ground.

"Fucking hell!" She swore and clung herself to Reid's body.

"Relax!" He laughed, pulling her in closer to his chest. "Nothing bad can happen while I'm here."

Audrey took a deep, steadying breath. The scent of Reid was having a strange calming effect on her nerves, but her stomach still had butterflies and she was pretty sure it wasn't from the height.

"You want to go for a walk?" He grinned and took a floating step back on the thin air. He held Audrey's hands and led her along as he walked slowly backward, out to the middle of the seeming bottomless drop.

"I'll admit this is actually pretty cool." Audrey mused, as she grew used to the idea of walking on air.

"What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about."

They walked on the thin air for the next few minutes, laughing and joking in the calm night breeze. When they stepped back onto the firm earth, Audrey breathed a sigh of relief. Reid sprawled out on the blanket and patted the spot next to him, motioning for her to join. She obliged and sat down beside him, staring up into the night sky.

"It's getting late." She said, suddenly feeling the nervous tension between them.

"Since when does Audrey Tunney have a bedtime?" Reid scoffed.

"Since she started caring about her senior grades." She laughed.

"You uh, wanna go back to the dorms?" Reid asked, his blue eyes feigning innocence.

They drove back in almost silence, the music playing loudly to drown out any awkwardness. All in all Audrey was feeling slightly blissful, but what worried her was the upcoming farewell. Was he expecting more then just a friendly goodbye? Was she? She shook the thoughts out of her mind. This was not like her; she never got nervous around guys. Why was there something about Reid that she had never noticed until now?

Reid was tapping his fingers nervously on the steering wheel as they pulled up in the student parking lot. His breath was slightly rattled as they walked back to the dorms in silence. Why was he faltering? Pull yourself together, he told himself.

Reid's mind wandered back to the last girl he had messed around with. Candace Renner; captain of the volleyball team. Candace was a Tall, tanned girl who was very skinny but blessed with a nice rack and bleached blonde hair. This had all went down the last month of summer before school started. Reid had gotten bored quick, as usual. The sex, which had been good, had only lasted for a few weeks after she had broached the 'can't we go out for a date once in a while' spiel.

It wasn't his fault really. He could make any girl in the closest six area codes fall under his spell. So why the sudden jitters with Audrey? Sure she was hot as fuck and actually had an interesting personality, but in the end, she wasn't any different from the others, right?

No, he'd just been out of the game for a while. That was all. Once he got his legs around hers everything would be perfectly normal. His lips formed a smirk at the thought and studied her closely.

The turquoise fabric of her dress clung to her lean legs as they entered the warmth of the heated dormitory building.

"So how did you enjoy your night Tunney?" Reid walked close to her down the hall, they're footsteps echoing off the crumbling old walls.

"Satisfactory I suppose." Audrey shrugged, stretching her arms above her head in a fake yawn.

"Oh really?"

They were nearing the parting point of the hallway. They slowed their pace and stopped in front of the girls' shower room. Audrey leaned against the wall, fixing her honey blonde hair absently. Reid had her exactly where he wanted her.

He leaned close to her, taking a strand of hair and running it threw his fingers, then letting them drift slowly across her jaw line.

"There's something else I can do to that you will enjoy." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath causing her to shiver.

"Oh really?" Audrey smirked, her heart pounding in her chest with anticipation.

He didn't hesitate a moment longer. As their mouths met in an almost violent kiss, something inside Audrey snapped. She didn't care if Reid was a player, or if he actually liked her or not. She didn't care if Ashley would reprimand her. All that mattered right now is that she wanted Reid, and bad.

Reid slid his hand up her smooth thigh and hooked his fingers around her underwear. They broke apart from kissing and looked around. They couldn't just do this in the middle of the hall. Reid glanced over to the bathroom and back towards Audrey. She shrugged, good enough.

* * *

Ashley glanced up at the clock in the bar, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Caleb was on her left, looking grumpy. Ashley knew without even guessing it had something to due with the fact that Audrey and Reid had been conspicuously missing for the past hour. To her right, Tyler was building a tower out of salt and pepper packages. Pogue and Kate we're across the table, being sickeningly cuddly and kissing each other.

"It's getting late." Ashley mused for the fourth time in the past 10 minutes. She really just wanted to go home and find out what was going on with Audrey. She had been blocking her out for the whole day. She hated when there were rifts between them, it made her unsure if Audrey was mad at her or not.

Ashley coughed. Tyler looked up from his tower that had now collapsed on the table. He sighed, gathered them up and tossed them back into the basket.

"Want to head back?" He asked.

"No." Caleb grumbled bitterly, taking a swig from his drink and staring moodily at the wall.

"I do." Ashley sighed. "We have class tomorrow."

They bid farewell to the others and stepped out into the cool Ipswich air.

"Oh fuck my life." Tyler grumbled as they realized the absence of his prized Hummer in the parking lot. "That bastard."

"I wonder where they went." Ashley muttered darkly.

Tyler looked surprised. "You don't know?"

Ashley shook her head. "No, she's shut me out."

Tyler tried to suppress a small smirk. He had a good idea of what they were up to.

"Well looks like we'll have to walk back. Caleb doesn't appear to be in a state for driving."

They set off down the deserted sidewalks of downtown Ipswich, preparing for the long walk back to the school.

"So, about what happened the other night." Tyler ventured, running a head through his soft brown hair nervously.

"I'm sorry about that." Ashley frowned. "Things like that…they just happen every now and then and it really freaks me out."

"Like before you left?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. Like that." Ashley trailed off quietly.

The wind picked up and howled around them. Tyler pulled off his sweater and wrapped it around Ashley's shoulders.

"Thanks Ty." She smiled hugging the soft fabric of his sweater around her. It smelled of beer and Tyler's cologne and gave her a strong sense of feeling at home.

"No problem Ash." Tyler beamed at her, and together they walked back to the dorms.

* * *

Audrey sighed heavily as Reid finished off and turned around to dress. Her hair was a sticky mess of sweat all over her face, her body tired yet satisfied. The past 45 minutes had been like a dream, a strange, bizarre, utterly surreal dream. And now there she was, waking up to the harsh coldness of reality.

"It's really late." Reid mumbled.

"Yeah." Audrey replied, suddenly all to aware of the massive tension between them. She dressed rather quickly and attempted to fix her hair in the bathroom mirror.

They stepped out into the hall, not saying a word. Reid touched the small of her back and the heat rose to her cheeks. He grinned, tugged at a piece of her hair.

"Fun night Tunney." He whispered, kissing her softly.

Then without another word, he walked away down the hall and disappeared behind the corner. Audrey blinked. That was it? A night of insanley heated sex and then he just walks away? Audrey felt hot tears of rage well up in her eyes. Had she really been stupid enough to fall for his tricks? She laughed grimly at her own vulnerability. She was just another notch in her bedpost, wasn't she?

"Fuck." Audrey swore. "I wasn't even bedpost. I was bathroom wall."

* * *

A/N:

**Hmm, so what will happen next? I'm not even sure myself just yet haha. Stay tuned! Please if you read it, REVIEW IT! Give me suggestions as you what think should happen! **


End file.
